


A Good Morning

by Truthwritaslies



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: For the kink meme prompt: Joe in a pair of pretty lace panties. Could be something he does on the regular, could be a special occasion. Would prefer no feminization, just Joe being secure in his masculinity and also liking to feel pretty and Nicky losing his mind over it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	A Good Morning

It wasn't something he did around the others if he could help it. It was special, private, just for him and Nicky. Emergency drop-ins couldn't be predicted but to purposely do this in front of the others would cheapen it somehow. Make it less special. It would stop being something Joe did because he found it erotic and knew Nicky had come to appreciate and just be something that Joe did. Something common, like a wearing a coat in cold weather.

The others were on a job, an easy enough one that Joe hadn't felt bad begging off in favor of his and Nicky's anniversary, and it was very unlikely they'd come all the way to this particular safehouse when they were done.

Finally deciding on a pair, Joe reaches for the dark green hipsters. Simple cotton lace cut just loose enough to keep his modesty as long as you didn't count the tantalizing glimpses of skin once he's pulled them on. Tiny pale green bow sitting just below his navel. His favorite pair in this warm climate.

Joe runs his fingers through his hair and beard, straightening the tangles without losing the lightly tousled look Nicky adores. He glances past himself in the vanity mirror to smile at his still sleeping lover.

Standing he stretches and heads for the door, diverting just long enough to brush a kiss across the bit of cheek Nicky is not hiding from him with sheets and pillows. Nicky mumbles something that may or may not be Joe's name and Joe soothes him back into sleep. They had a late night and Nicky is never at his best before noon at the best of times.

Joe makes himself a cup of coffee then puts water and milk onto boil. He'd been craving Changua recently and he's fairly sure Nicky won't mind the change from whatever they could grab as they ran from one danger to another.

He is just ladling the soup over the poached eggs when a bed-warm body presses up against his back, arms wrapping around his waist and familiar lips brushing across his shoulder: a good morning kiss.

"Breakfast is ready, Amar." Joe says smiling when Nicky squeezes him once with an unhappy grumble before letting him go and following him to the patio.

At least Nicky remembers to grab Joe's coffee on the way out.

They cuddle up on the pillowed Teak bench as they eat, Nicky slowly coming awake during their silent communion. Afterwards they speak of unimportant things, Joe mainly in the beginning but Nicky more and more as he comes fully awake in slow stages.

Nicky's eyes darken as his hands begin to wander, up Joe's thigh to tease just at the edge of the panty and then away again and again, but his voice is perfectly steady as he debates Joe on some subject that is becoming increasingly unimportant the longer they speak. Joe, who has been half hard all morning just from the panties, begins to strain against the lace that holds him.

"Joe, luce dei miei occhi, I don't think you're paying attention." Nicky said hands coming up to bodily pull Joe into straddling his lap.

"And what gave you that idea?" Joe teases, leaning in as though for a kiss before abruptly pulling away, leaving Nicky unsatisfied.

"Because I just said _Hadith Bayad wa Riyad_ was European and you didn't correct me on how the fact that Al-Andalus's control had expanded as far as what would become Italy and France between the 8th and 10th centuries it didn't make a 13th century manuscript European." Nicky finally managed to capture his lover's lips just as Joe let out an indignant squawk.

And really, Joe has quite a bit to say on that subject, even knowing that Nicky is teasing, but by the time he can pull himself from Nicky's devilish mouth Nicky's got a hand between them and is stroking joe through the panties in that agonizingly slow way he loves. Everything flies out of his head until his only thoughts are of Nicky.

"Do you know," Nicky pants, "what it does to me to see you like this?"

Joe groans something that may be something of the same but Nicky hushes him and continues.

"Do you know how difficult it is to keep my lips from your broad shoulders? My hands from your strong thighs? Do you know how my mouth waters to see you gorgeous cock wrapped in such delicate fabrics?"

Nicky pauses only because Joe must kiss him.

"Cuore Mio, what you do to me." Nicky murmurs against Joe's lips as Joe writhes in his lap.

"Nicky, Hayati, please." Joe begs only to let out a cry of disappointment when Nicky removes his hand and urges Joe to his feet.

Nicky soothes him with another kiss.

"To bed, Joe." Nicky says.

Joe, more impatient by the minute and unable to bear the thought of not touching Nicky for even the time it takes them to make it to the bed, surprises Nicky by picking him up and carrying him to their room.

Joe drops Nicky on the bed and crawls up after to cage him in with Joe's own limbs.

"We're in bed, Eini, what are your plans for me now?" Joe asks teasingly as he slowly rubs their cocks together.

Joe doesn't fight to hold his position when Nicky arches and flips them. The look on Nicky's face says he definitely has a plan : it starts with his hands and lips worshiping every inch of Joe they can reach.

It ends like this: With Nicky's hand wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself as he licks and sucks at Joe's cock through the panties. It ends with him coming and panting wetly to catch his breath. It ends with Joe tugging at his hair to remind Nicky that he is still waiting for his lover's touch. It ends with Nicky rallying enough to slip the panties down just enough to get his mouth properly on Joe's cock, hand on Joe's ass to encourage him to fuck into Nicky's mouth. It ends with Joe coming down Nicky's throat.

It ends with Joe pulling Nicky up his body until he can kiss him properly before Joe falls asleep with Nicky draped contentedly atop him.


End file.
